warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der erste Kampf/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Der erste Kampf. Verweise Sicht *Donner Charaktere *Regen auf Blüte *Getupfter Pelz *Schrei der Dohle *Gleitender Habicht *Großer Schatten *Zackiger Berg *Frost *Wolkenfleck *Kieselherz *Schildkrötenschwanz *Eulenauge *Windläufer *Ginsterpelz *Sperlingfell *Eichelfell *Blitzschweif Erwähnt *Wolkenhimmel *Grauer Flug *Nebel *Birke (nicht namentlich) *Erle (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Moor **Lager im Moor ***Frischbeutehaufen *Wald *Berge Tiere *Maus *Taube (im Original eigentlich Drossel ) *Kaninchen *Dachs *Hase *Schlangen Heilmittel *Ringelblume *Ampfer *Borretsch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Fieber *Entzündete Wunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: *Entfernungen: Dachslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Moorkatzen, Waldkatzen, Bergkatzen, Streunerin *Clanränge: Junge *Zeit: Monde Wissenswertes *Seite 52: Der Satzrest "(...) beside the long grass" (zu deutsch etwa "(...) neben dem hohen Gras") wurde mit "(...) im hohen Gras" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 42) *Seite 53: Der Satzrest "(...) with and he’d been looking forward to catching up with them" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 43) *Seite 54: Der Satzteil "Was he accusing him, or Clear Sky, (...)" (zu deutsch etwa "Warf er ihm oder Wolkenhimmel vor, (...)") wurde mit "Warf er Wolkenhimmel vor, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 44) *Seite 55: Der Satz "Cloud Spots blinked" (zu deutsch "Wolkenfleck blinzelte") wurde mit "Wolkenfleck traute seinen Ohren kaum" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 45) *Seite 56: Das Wort "thrush" (zu deutsch "Drossel") wurde mit Taube übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 45) *Seite 56: Das Wort jeder im Satz "Vor jeder Gefahr" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 46) *Seite 57: Das Wort müssen im Satz "Lernen müssen wir es aber trotzdem" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 47) *Seite 57: Der Satz "Play with him" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 47) *Seite 58: Das Wort wollte im Satz "Wolkenhimmel wollte dich doch gar nicht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 48) *Seite 58: Das Wort mich im Satz "Genauso wenig wie mich!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 48) *Seite 58: "Verwunderung zeigte sich in seinen Augen" – statt "Verwunderung" müsste es "Kummer" heißen, da im Englischen die Rede von grief ist (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 48) *Seite 59: Das Wort dankbar im Satz "Ach, und deshalb sollen wir dir dankbar sein?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 48) *Seite 59: Das Wort diese im Satz "diese Jungen sind hier geboren" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 48) *Seite 59: "Donner tappte bedrückt über die Lichtung" – das Wort "bedrückt" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist dort im englischen Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 48) *Seite 59: Gleitender Habicht wird in der deutschen Übersetzung als orange''rot'' beschrieben, obwohl sie eigentlich orange ist (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 49) *Seite 59: Der Satzrest "(...) as she reached him" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 49) *Seite 60: Der Satzteil "Thunder pressed his cheek against hers gratefully" (zu deutsch etwa "Donner presste seine Schnauze dankbar an ihre") wurde mit "Donner presste seine Wange dankbar an ihre Schnauze" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 49) *Seite 60: Der Satz "Hawk Swoop sat back on her haunches" (zu deutsch etwa "Gleitender Habicht setzte sich auf ihre Hinterbeine") wurde mit "Gleitender Habicht sah ihn liebevoll an" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 49-50) *Seite 61: Der Satz "He blinked in surprise" (zu deutsch etwa "Er blinzelte überrascht") wurde mit "Er musterte sie erstaunt" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 50) *Seite 61: Der Satzteil "(...), even though they’d grown" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 51) *Seite 62: Der Satz "I never want you to see any of the things I’ve witnessed" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 52) *Seite 62: Der Satz "Lightning Tail must have seen his pelt pricking" (zu deutsch etwa "Blitzschweif musste gesehen haben wie sein Pelz kribbelte") wurde mit "Blitschweif war anscheinend nicht entgangen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 52) *Seite 63: Der Satz "Acorn Fur’s gaze sharpened" (zu deutsch etwa "Eichelfells Blick schärfte sich") wurde mit "Blitzschweif ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 52) *Seite 63: Der Wortteil "Kampf-" in Blitzschweifs Frage "Kampftechniken?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 52) *Seite 63: Der Satz "I suppose we could adapt some hunting moves" (zu deutsch etwa "Ich schätze wir könnten ein paar Jagdtechniken abwandeln") wurde mit "Vielleicht können wir ja das ein oder andere gebrauchen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 52-53) *Seite 65: Der Satz "Acorn Fur's tail was twitching anxiously" (zu deutsch etwa "Eichelfells Schweif zuckte besorgt") wurde mit "Eichelfells Schweifspitze zuckte wütend" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 54) *Seite 65: Das Wort Kämpfen im Satzteil "(...), die Moorkatzen im Kämpfen trainierte" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 54) *Seite 65: Die Wörter alle Katzen im Satzteil "Hatte Großer Schatten – hatten alle Katzen – entschieden, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 54) *Seite 66: Das Wort Jungen im Satz "Zackiger Berg hat die Jungen trainiert" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 55) *Seite 66: Das Wort nicht im Satz "Und wenn Grauer Flug Wolkenhimmel nicht davon abhalten kann, seine Grenzen zu verschieben?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 55) *Seite 66: Das Wort müssen im Satz "Dann werden sie kämpfen müssen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 56) Quellen en:The First Battle/Chapter 3 Kategorie:Verweise